Josuke higashikata (JoJolion)
Josuke Higashikata is the main protagonist of Part VIII: Jojolion. About Little is currently known about him. He was found buried underground naked by Yasuho Hirose, near the Walls of Eyes in Morioh. He shows symptoms of amnesia, as he is unable to idenity himself, nor where he lives. After a short fight with Joushuu Higashikata, he was sent to a hospital and later escaped using his stand, Soft & Wet. Following the brand of his hat, Yasuho and him visit the shop that the hat was purchased from and from there they were able to find a name,Yoshikage Kira and his address. When they enter the apartment they found a nice and tidy place. However, they also found a naked girl in the bathroom whom Yasuho assumed was Kira's girlfriend. The girl didn't answer at first glaring at them before Yasuho found a photo album with pictures of tied women. Assuming that this is the Protagonist's doing, she gets mad at him and leaves. Trying to find an answer about that room, the questions the naked woman only to be responded with hostility and questions of a speedy rescue, mentioning that he was once in the apartment but he escaped. Soon he learns of a Stand User in the upper room who wants to kill both of them before plotting, finding and pummeling the stand user (who assumed that the protagonist was none other than a man named Yoshikage Kira) before finding out the real Yoshikage Kira has died with his apparent body hidden in a body of water near the Wall Eyes. After the fiasco, he is taken to live with the Higashikata family, under the name Josuke Higashikata. As a new member of the Higashikata's (much to Joushuu's dismay), Josuke is hired to take care of Daiya Higashikata, who suffers from blindness. After helping her make tea, she tells him to "act natural" before having her leg cut much to Josuke's confusion. Appearance/Personality He is a tall muscular man that resembles Jotaro, but his wardrobe consists of what seems to be a sailor suit. He also has a star-shaped birthmark in his shoulder and (to the astonishment of Yasuho) has 4 testicles. Also, he presents diastema. He is an amnesiac, so he doesn't remember his life and personal traits before meeting Yasuho, and sometimes gets nostalgic about this. He is very serious and a detailed observer, capable of describing the physical characteristics of any object (color, length, measure). He also favours being underneath the matress when sleeping because it "exerts compressional force upon the body." Stand Soft & Wet Real identity The real name of this character is unknown. The second chapter stated that his name could be Yoshikage Kira, but later he doubts about it, thinking that the enemy in the upper room is the real Kira. It is later revealed that he is not Yoshikage Kira nor is the man attacking him, he has no known name at this time and is given the name Josuke Higashikata by the father of Joshuu Higashikata. Trivia *The first name he is referred to is a reference to Part IV Main Antagonist,Yoshikage Kira. *In Chapter 3, when they visit his apartment, other references to the villain can be found, such as a collection of nail clippings and pictures of bound women. *For some reason, Yasuho mentions that he looks like her dog Josuke, from her childhood. *He shares his name with Part IV protagonist as another Jojolion reference to Part IV. *The brand of his hat is SBR. A clear reference to Steel Ball Run. *If his name truly were Yoshikage Kira, then he would be the first main protagonist without the nickname, Jojo. Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Higashikata Family Category:Main Protagonists Category:Trivia